


flower language

by popnographic



Series: SouHaru drabbles [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: Haruka discovers flowers left on his doorstep on his birthday, and Kisumi thinks he has a secret admirer. Haruka, on the other hand, finds the idea of him having a secret admirer absolutely goddamn ridiculous.Little does he know Kisumi's actually right.





	flower language

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haru's birthday, 2018-06-30.

The first time it happens, Haruka doesn’t know who left him flowers on his doorstep. It’s awfully nice, sure, but he’d really like to know who they’re from so he knows who to thank. It’s a bouquet full of different kinds of flowers that Haruka puts in a vase, and takes good care of for as long as they manage to stay alive. But, still, he doesn’t know who they’re from, just that they were left leaning right up against his door.

Kisumi had mused that maybe Haruka has a secret admirer who just doesn’t have the courage to come forward, but Haruka had snort-laughed at the idea. Because, really, would _Haruka_ have an admirer? Why? He’s just a regular guy who works in a restaurant kitchen and likes to paint every now and then. Why would anyone find him so special?

At the same time, there’s a very small possibility Kisumi is right. Because, really, who knows? Maybe, in some weird way, Haruka _does_ have an admirer—how would he know if he doesn’t have proof there is none? The flowers could be for him, or they’re meant for someone else.

But the thing is, happens again the next year. And when it does, Haruka finally finds out who left him flowers last year on his birthday. The sight should really make him laugh, because he’s really catching the poor guy red-handed, but he doesn’t have the heart to laugh. Actually, he thinks it’s cute, and his heart skips a beat when a spark of hope lights within him.

“Hey,” he says as casually as he can, knowing very well it’s going to scare the ever-living daylights out of Sousuke in front of him. As expected, Sousuke jumps up, dropping the flowers, and he turns around to face Haruka.

“Shit. You… you’re not supposed to be home yet.”

Haruka bites his lower lip as to not smile. “I know, I got off work earlier. Was it you last year, too?”

It has to be, or Sousuke must’ve seen whoever did it last year only to copy their idea this time around. The whole thing sounds too unlikely to be true, so Haruka guesses he can directly scratch it off his list.

“Yeah,” Sousuke says. “I don’t know how to explain this without making an ass out of myself.”

“Wanna come in and have dinner with me?” Haruka asks instead of waiting for Sousuke to, as he put it himself, make an ass out of himself. He lifts his grocery bag up a bit to demonstrate. “Just about to make dinner, so… you have good timing. If you want to, of course.”

Sousuke looks at Haruka like he’d just dropped down from the sky for a few, long, seconds. Maybe it was a bold question, after all. Strange, because it usually wouldn’t be; they’ve had lunch and dinner together at both Sousuke’s apartment and Haruka’s house before, so why would tonight be any different?

“Uh, yeah. Sure, that’d be great, thanks.”

Haruka raises his eyebrows slightly, but doesn’t comment further. He unlocks his door, letting Sousuke inside, and then he heads into the kitchen to unload his bag of groceries. It’s been a pretty slow day, for once, so Haruka had been celebrated at the restaurant with a little cake by his co-workers. Normally if it’s hectic, people tend to just wish each other a happy birthday quickly before continuing to work, so Haruka considers himself lucky.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a weekday, so there won’t be any late-night celebrations. Instead, his friends have promised to take him out for drinks on Saturday so they can properly celebrate Haruka having turned a year older. He still doesn’t _feel_ older, but maybe that’s a good thing, something he should be thankful for. It’s a lot better than still being under thirty and feeling like he’s nearing forty instead.

“How was your day?” Sousuke asks from the living room. Haruka pours them some ice tea, and comes back out to join him by the kotatsu.

“It was pretty good, practically like a normal day, but with cake.”

Sousuke laughs. “That still sounds like a good day in my ears.”

“Yeah. How was yours?”

“Eh,” Sousuke shrugs. “Not bad, not great, either. It got better now, though.”

Haruka smiles. “Good, and same here. Well, as always, make yourself at home. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“You know, for as many times as I’ve been over at your house for lunch or dinner, you’d think you would let me help.”

“Ha,” Haruka says. “No. Still a guest.”

“Says the guy who insists on helping at _my_ place.”

Haruka hums a tune loudly to demonstrate not listening, and Sousuke just glares at him, which makes him laugh. He returns to the kitchen to start cooking—nothing too complicated tonight, but it’s a nice, refreshing dish for the hot summer temperatures.

He hasn’t made cold tantan ramen in a long time, so when he’d seen ramen noodles at the store and remembered the dish, it was an obvious choice. It’ll be a good compromise, since Sousuke’s more partial to meat than vegetables, and Haruka’s almost the opposite. It’s not that he dislikes meat, but if he could choose, he’d get more vegetables on his plate. Or in his bowl, for that matter.

It’s strange, Haruka thinks, that Sousuke is, what Kisumi would call, his secret admirer, the guy who left him flowers last year on his birthday, and then today as well. Haruka really doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but why flowers? On his birthday, nonetheless. Had it been for a special occasion, like him getting a job or getting promoted, then he wouldn’t have thought too much of it other than Sousuke just being a really nice guy. Which he is, of course, but he’s left Haruka flowers for his birthday, two years in a row. Who does that, and in that manner?

Now that his curiosity is peaking, Haruka really can’t stand not knowing why anymore. He quickly drains the noodles, and then heads out into the living room again. Sousuke gets up, probably thinking it’s time to eat and that they’ll move into the kitchen as always, but Haruka stops him on the way.

“Wait,” he says. “I just have to know. Why’d you leave the flowers last year without waiting for me?”

Sousuke looks down at him for a second, but then he averts his gaze. “I really was hoping I wouldn’t run into you today. But… okay, since you caught me. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time. That’s why.”

Haruka’s face feels warm, and his heart beats faster in his chest. “You have?”

“Duh,” Sousuke says. “You’re probably the only one who doesn’t know.”

“… how long?”

Now, Sousuke laughs a little. “Since about two years ago. You’re usually so perceptive, but you never had a clue.”

Haruka frowns a little, and now he’s sure his face is beet red. “You’re one to talk. I guess we both just really suck at this, huh.”

It seems to take a while for Sousuke to get it, but when he does, Haruka hears a very faint _oh_ , and he can’t help but laugh. He stands on his toes, lightly pulling Sousuke down by the front of his shirt, and he gives Sousuke a light kiss on the lips.

Sousuke’s apparently the kind of guy who, when having feelings for someone, at least does _something_. Sure, he didn’t say a thing for two entire years, but he’s at least done something. Haruka, on the other hand, has just kept quiet for the time he’s had feelings for Sousuke, which admittedly isn’t as long. He wonders where on earth Sousuke got all of his patience.

“Thanks for the flowers,” Haruka murmurs against Sousuke’s lips. “You know, I do still keep some of your flowers from last year around.”

“I know,” Sousuke smiles. “I really should’ve gone for something a little longer-lasting than flowers, huh?”

“You don’t say. Come on, let’s eat before dinner gets spoiled.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [tumblr](https://radiodread.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/idiotmatsu) }


End file.
